


Who Knew It Could Happen?

by zelda_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I Know This Is Not How It Really Works, I Like Danneel, Intersex, Intersexed Danneel, Intersexed Jensen, M/M, Mpreg, The Author Intends No Offense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_addict/pseuds/zelda_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claim from spn-masquerade Round 2.</p>
<p>Original Prompt: "Jensen was going out with Danneel. She was great and she even had a dick. He fell in love with Jared though. Jensen becomes pregnant at first he doesn’t know who knocked him up but it turns out Danneel one out. He’s not quite sure how he feels about a girl knocking him up. And Jared just wants to be with Jensen baby and all."</p>
<p>I strayed a little bit from the prompt with Danneel, but the OP didn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew It Could Happen?

Jensen and Danneel had loved each other since they were kids, but they weren’t _in love_ , and really, that had been enough for the both of them for years. They had an understanding that most other people just didn’t _get_.

Part of it was knowing the other just about as well as they knew themselves, and part of it was the shared experience of being intersex. Both of them had internal and external characteristics of both primary genders, and while Jensen identified as male and Danneel identified as female, both enjoyed both the act of penetration as well as being penetrated. It was difficult to find partners accepting of this, so they became emotional and physical outlets for each other.

Jensen always held out hope that someday he might find a partner to fully share his life with, and Danneel had promised that if he did, she would be happy for him. Then, when Jared finally came along, everything Jensen had ever dreamed of and more, it seemed like his life would finally be all he had wanted it to be.

Jensen should have known it was all too easy.

He knocked on Danneel’s door again. He knew she was home--he’d seen her car in her spot. Plus, it was about two in the morning, and Danni wasn’t much for staying out past midnight anymore. Finally, she answered the door, hair sleep-tousled.

“Jen, I thought meeting your dream guy meant no more late night booty-calls,” she joked. Then her smile disappeared as she saw his troubled expression. “Hey, is everything all right? Did you get in a fight with Jared?”

“No,” he answered. He took a deep breath and just let it out. “D, I’m pregnant.”

“Wow. Congratulations?” She had picked up on the fact that Jensen wasn’t exactly ecstatic. “You and Jared have only been going out a few weeks--guess his swimmers are really effective! I had no idea you could even _get_ pregnant.”

“Neither did I,” Jensen admitted sheepishly. “That’s not all, though. Can I come in?”

“Sure!” Jensen followed her into the small living room that had been part of Jensen’s third home, his first being his own apartment and the second his family’s home. Once they were comfortably seated next to one another on the couch, Jensen began again.

“I took a home test about a week ago. I wanted a doctor to confirm it because, like you said, I had no idea it could happen. Jared and I haven’t even gotten around to discussing whether we might like to get a _dog_ together, let alone whether he even likes kids! Anyway, I made an appointment, and...”

Danneel let him struggle for a moment before placing a comforting hand on his knee and prompting, “And?”

“Danni, I’m almost ten weeks pregnant, according to the doctor, so that means I got pregnant before I even _met_ Jared.”

“Oh.” Danneel blinked. “I can’t remember who you were seeing before that, but you know, right?”

“Nobody, D,” Jensen explained gently. “I hadn’t slept with anyone else but you.”

Her eyes went wide, mouth fixed in a comical “o.” Slowly, her hand drifted up from his knee to rest on his belly.

“Wow,” she said again. “Didn’t know I could do that.”

“I guess we’ve been pretty lucky it didn’t happen before now.” They hadn’t ever bothered with protection when Danneel penetrated Jensen because they had both been tested, and it didn’t seem like a pregnancy was possible, though it obviously was.

“Do you want to keep it?” she asked. Jensen knew she would never put any pressure on him either way, even though it was technically her baby, too.

“I think I do.” He rested his right hand over the top of hers. “I mean, I never expected this, but now that I know I can have it... What if this is my only chance?”

“I’ll give you whatever support you want or need,” Danneel promised, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Does Jared know, yet?” It sounded like she suspected he didn’t. She was right.

“No.” Jensen sighed. “I’m afraid to tell him. What if this is a deal-breaker, Danneel? This is a lot to dump on somebody you’ve known less than a month. Hell, I was afraid to bring it up to _you_ , and we’re practically joined at the hip!”

“I know,” she soothed, “but he needs to know. If he can’t handle it, it just means he’s not really the perfect guy you thought he was. Jensen, if he really loves you, this won’t make him run.”

“I hope you’re right.” They sat in comfortable silence together for a few moments. “Am I a total wuss if I want you to be there with me when I tell him?”

\----- 

Jared knew Jensen had some kind of news he was putting off telling him. His new boyfriend had been aloof and secretive for a couple of weeks now. He wasn’t all that surprised that it looked like the big reveal was going to happen over dinner at Danneel’s.

Jared knew all about Jensen’s rather unusual friendship with Danneel. He was actually really glad Jensen had someone like the fiery lady in his life. It had been hard enough for Jared, being a teenage boy in Texas that liked other boys; he could only imagine what it had been like for Jensen and Danneel.

He really like Danni. She was sweet, smart, and funny, and she could make Jensen laugh like nobody else. He hoped his own friendship with Danneel would continue to deepen because of her obvious importance to Jensen. She was a permanent fixture in his life, and if that made Jensen happy, who was Jared to deny him that?

He played along with Jensen’s very obvious fake casualness through Danneel greeting them at the door and some pre-dinner conversation, but whatever this secret news was, the farce had gone on long enough.

“So,” Jared took advantage of a pause after the end of one of Danneel’s stories about work, “should I be bracing myself for bad news or expecting a surprise?” He meant it like a joke, but Jensen went pale.

“I’m going to go check on dinner,” Danneel announced. She gave Jensen’s shoulder a squeeze as she passed him.

There was a long and very uncomfortable silence. Jared was about to prompt his boyfriend again when Jensen blurted out, “Jared, I’m pregnant!”

Jared snorted. “Yeah, okay. Very funny, but what is this really about?”

Jensen gave him a devastated look. “I was serious, Jared. That’s the big news.”

Jared opened his mouth to reply, but then he just sort of sat there for a few moments while that processed. Pieces began to fall into place.

Jensen had been more moody than usual, his nipples had been extra sensitive, he’d been fighting a persistent flu bug, and he couldn’t stand strong smells. Jared’s sister-in-law had gone through the same things when she had his nephew. They didn’t always use protection. 

Jared hadn’t ever thought he would be having this conversation with a significant other, seeing as his partners were generally men or a few very conscientious women. Until Jensen, who was _more_ , and he meant that on more than just a physical level. 

“Please, say something,” Jensen pleaded miserably.

“You’ve been to a doctor?” Jared asked.

“Yes,” Jensen assured him. “I have medical proof, if you want me to-”

“No,” Jared cut him off. “I believe you.” Jensen had never lied to him before. The total honesty had been extremely refreshing, and it was one of the many reasons he loved Jensen. “Obviously, I’m surprised, but I can’t be any more so than you.”

Jensen laughed, but it was a hollow sound. “You have no idea...”

“Well, we can’t exactly go back and be more responsible.” Jared waited until Jensen finally looked up and met his eyes. “What do you want to do?”

“About being responsible,” Jensen mumbled, gnawing his lower lip. “There’s something else you need to know.”

Jared’s heart clenched. “We were tested. I thought we were both clean.”

“Not that!” Jensen was quick to reassure him. “It’s about the baby.” Jared did his best to wait patiently as Jensen struggled to express whatever this other piece of news was, though Jared couldn’t fathom what it might be. “You’re not the father.”

“You...you cheated on me?” Jared had a cheating lover once before--he’d told Jensen all about it. Jared had sworn off dating for a _year_ afterward, it had been psychologically crushing. He couldn’t believe Jensen would do that to him.

“No, Jared,” Jensen answered quietly. “I was already pregnant before we met.”

Jared felt a weight lift. Everything wasn’t all rainbows and puppies or anything, but Jensen had at least been faithful. 

Jared made a decision. Perhaps he should have taken some more time to think, but the whole relationship with Jensen had been a whirlwind. Their connection had been deeper than anything Jared had ever felt before, and he could honestly say he’d thought about spending the rest of his life with Jensen.

“Okay. Whatever you want to do, I’ll support your decision.” Jensen started to protest, but Jared cut him off. “I’m not going to blame you for something that happened in your past, Jen. I love all of you, and if this baby is a part of that now, we’ll make it work.”

“There’s one more thing,” Jensen insisted. “The baby’s other parent--I know who it is.”

Jensen had never talked much about past relationships. Jared had been under the impression that he’d never had a really serious one before their own. Well, unless they counted Danneel. _Danneel_. Jared had thought he’d taken prime place in Jensen’s heart, but he should have known.

“It’s Danni’s, isn’t it?” 

Jensen’s shoulders slumped in relief when Jared guessed. “Yes. We had no idea it could happen.”

“I understand.” Jared steeled himself for the letdown, but it still hurt. Jensen had been his everything, even though they’d only known one another a brief time. “Now I know why you decided to do this here.”

“I know we should have talked about this in private,” Jensen admitted, “but I was so worried about how you would react. I just wanted to feel safe.”

That was another blow. Jensen didn’t feel safe with him. Maybe he never had. “I hope you and Danni are very happy.” He could barely choke out the words.

“ _What?_ ” Jensen looked genuinely shocked. “Jared, you think I’m leaving you for Danneel?”

“The baby,” Jared floundered, “and the wanting to feel safe...”

“In case _you_ decided to dump _me_ over this!” They both laughed, a bit hysterically, for a few moments, but then it was back to uncomfortable silence. “Do you want to leave?” Jensen asked gently. “Now that you know everything?”

“No. I always knew Danneel was going to be around forever with how important she is to you.” Jared reached out for Jensen’s hand and squeezed it. “I guess things haven’t really changed all that much.”

“They will, though.” Jensen squeezed back. “Do you think we can handle it?”

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.”

\-----

“Morning, daddies!” A five-year-old bundle of pure energy hopped on the bed, jostling Jared and Jensen, who was less than thrilled.

“Jamie Irony Harris-Ackles,” Jensen snapped, “what have I told you about jumping on the bed?”

“Sorry.” Jamie indeed sounded genuinely contrite. “‘M just excited, ‘cause I’m gonna go stay at mom’s, and then there’ll be a baby when I come home!”

Jensen heaved himself up against the headboard, running a soothing hand over his large belly, whose occupant had been equally jostled by the rude awakening.

Jamie hugged the swell and kissed the top. “Sorry, baby.”

Jamie was genetically male, in that there was a Y chromosome in the genotype, though the intersex nature of both parents was reflected in their offspring. They decided to let Jamie decide whether either mainstream gender, or even neither, would be chosen as an identity. It was difficult to say which way the child was leaning, but that was okay.

When Jensen and Jared had announced that Jamie would be getting a sibling, they asked what Jamie wanted it to be. “A puppy!” had been the enthusiastic response. When informed it would definitely be a person, Jamie had shrugged. “I don’t care, then.” His parents didn’t, either--they were waiting to be surprised.

“Okay, kiddo,” Jared wrangled the squirming child back to the floor, “are you all packed?”

Danneel was going to pick Jamie up, so Jensen let Jared take over, deciding to just relax. He was due any day, and like Jamie, this baby was going to be delivered cesarean, but they hadn’t scheduled it, deciding to wait until the baby decided it was time. 

Jensen smiled as his occupant moved visibly beneath the taught skin of his middle, some small part protruding as an obvious lump before disappearing again. He was absolutely huge this time around. The doctor had explained that second children were often larger, plus this one was definitely fathered by Jared, who was by anyone’s definition a big guy.

He heard the front door open and then close again a few moments later, and Jared came back into the room alone.

He crawled onto the bed and over Jensen, draping his long frame over Jensen’s decidedly round one. He planted a heated kiss on Jensen’s lips before leaning back and grinning mischievously.

“So, we’ve got the apartment all to ourselves for the next few days.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Jensen laughed. “Seriously?” Jensen gestured to his very gravid belly. “With this?”

“I will _always_ find you sexy,” Jared promised. “And you _know_ I kind of like the belly--I did even with Jamie.”

“Jamie was a lot smaller.” It was true. Jamie had weighed about six and a half pounds at birth, and on Jensen’s frame, he’d never looked more than like he had a bit of a potbelly. This time around, he looked like he’d swallowed a watermelon.

“Maybe,” Jared admitted, “but it’s like a primal thing. I helped make this little one in here.” He spread both his large hands over the bulge, and even those monster mitts couldn’t cover the whole thing.

“Not so little,” Jensen protested.

Jared shrugged. “Well, I sure enjoyed putting them there, and so did you, if I recall.”

“Yeah, yeah. Have your wicked way with me, if you must.”

Jared quirked a brow at that. “Challenge accepted! I’m gonna rock your world...”

Jensen had no doubt he would. He already had before, and hopefully he would continue to do so for years to come.


End file.
